Harry Potter and Eragon in The Twilight World
by Crystallography
Summary: Semua ini diliur kendali mereka, the Lord sudah bangkit kembali dan semuanya menjadi gelap


Harry Potter and Eragon in The Twilight World

Author : Crystallography

Main Cast :  
Harry Potter  
Isabella Swan  
Eragon  
Hermione  
Ron Weasley  
Alice Cullen

Edward Cullen

Rosalie Cullen

Emmet Cullen

Ginny Weasley

Fleur Delacour

And All Cast in the Story

Genre of Story :  
-Romance  
-Love  
-Tragic  
-Dark

-Magic

* * *

Sebelumnya aku tak mengenal mereka berdua,Harry Potter dan mengenal mereka berdua saat ada perayaan Natal di kampusku,dan aku mengetahui bahwa Harry bersekolah di Hogwarts sedangkan Eragon satu Universitas denganku. Kami bertiga bertemu diperayaan Natal 2 tahun silam yang akhirnya kami bertiga menjadi sahabat baik hingga sekarang. Hari ini kami bertiga memutuskan untuk bertemu,membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting tentang pemberontakan Volturi ditempatku.

Aku menelusuri koridor di kampusku,menuju kelas Eragon yang terletak di samping tangga.  
"Gon , cepatlah!",kataku sambil nama yang singkat,aku sering kaku untuk memanggilnya Eragon yang menurutku lucu saja.  
"Hai Bella,buat apa kita terburu-buru?",jawab Eragon  
"Lihatlah ini",kataku sambil menyodorkan jam tanganku agar ia bisa melihat waktu dengan jelas.  
"Kita temui Harry Potter di Black Cafe,Dia sudah menunggunya disana!",kataku sambil menggandeng tangannya.

Aku dan Eragon bergegas menuju parkir,kami menggunakan mobil Eragon untuk pergi ke Black Cave yang terletak agak jauh dari kampusku.  
"Aku saja yang menyetir",kataku padanya  
"Tidak!Aku bisa shock jantung jika kau yang mengendarainya!",jawab Eragon sambil merebut kunci dari tanganku.  
"Hahha,kau terlihat lucu saat ketakutan",ucapku padanya.  
Pasti dia shock saat dulu pernah aku yang mengendarai mobilnya,dia terlihat saat itu aku memakai kecepatan tersenyum melihatnya membukakan pintu mobil untukku.  
"Silahkan masuk putri cantik",ucapnya sambil tertawa memandangku  
Aku hanya tertawa melihat tingkahnya,dan memasuki mobil miliknya.  
"Ayolah,kita berangkat kasihan Harry menunggu lama disana",kataku  
Dia hanya mengangguk pelan,dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju Black Cafe.

[skip]

Saat di Black Cafe,Eragon terus menggenggam tanganku sehingga terlihat kami seperti pasangan melihat Harry yang duduk di meja nomor 8,kami berdua segera menghampirinya.

Harry membawa serta dua orang temannya,mungkin mereka bersekolah di tempat yang sama.  
"Harry..",panggilku  
Harry menengok kebelakang dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.  
"Heii Bella",jawabnya  
"Apa kau menunggu lama?!",tanya Eragon  
"Ya,sekitar setengah jam lalu kami sampai disini",jawab Harry  
"Perkenalkan,mereka kedua temanku di Hogwarts",kata Harry kepadaku dan Eragon  
"Hermione",kata perempuan itu menyebut namanya  
"Dan ini Ron,Ron Weasley",kata Harry

Kulihat Eragon melihat ke arah Hermione, sementara Ron sangat tidak nyaman dengan ulah Eragon.  
"Well, apa yang akan kita bicarakan?",kataku sambil mencairkan suasana  
"Dia-yang-tak-boleh-disebut-namanya telah bangkit",bisik Harry  
"Voldemort !?",tanya Eragon  
"Sstt,bisakah kau mempelankan suaramu?",ucap Ron pada Eragon  
"Oh, im sorry",gumam Eragon  
Mereka bertiga menceritakan awal mula kebangkitan Voldemort,dan mereka bertiga ingin Aku dan Eragon membantunya.

Voldemort bersama pengikutnya sekarang ini sedang mencari keberadaan Harry,dan kemungkinan mereka akan ke Wasington DC tempatku sekarang ini. Kulihat wajah tegang terlukis di wajah mereka.  
"Ahhhsh..!",teriak Harry sambil memegang dahinya  
"Kau kenapa Harry?",tanya Hermione  
"Apakah kau merasakan sesuatu ?!",tanya Eragon  
"Yaaah!Dia mulai mendekat!Ahhhsssh",kata Harry kesakitan dan kemudian dia pingsan membawa Harry pulang ke rumah Eragon.

Harry mulai tersadar dari pingsannya,dan kami memapahnya untuk duduk di sofa.  
"Ceritakanlah apa yang kamu rasakan!",kata Ron  
"Aku merasa Dia dekat",kata Harry  
Kami berlima mulai berbicara serius tentang bagaimana cara melawan Voldemort dan pengikutnya.  
"kriiing..kringg!",suara Handphoneku berbunyi.  
Aku mengambil Handphoneku di saku lihat nama Edward terpampang dilayar Handphoneku  
"Hallo,Edward?",tanyaku

"Bella?Bella,kau sedang dimana?",tanya Edward  
"Aku sedang di rumah Eragon",jawabku  
"Baiklah,aku akan kesana!ini penting",ucap Edward  
"Aku tunggu kedatanganmu",ucapku  
Aku mematikan ponselku dan mendekati memberitahu Eragon bahwa Edward akan datang ke hanya tersenyum mendengarkan lama kemudian Edward datang,namun ia tak datang bersama Alice dan Jasper,kedua kakaknya dikeluarga Cullen.

"Hii Edward",panggil Eragon  
"Heii Eragon,maaf aku membawa serta kakakku",kata Edward sambil menepuk pundak Eragon.  
"Tak apa,kami sedang membicarakan You-Know-Who",kata Eragon  
"Kenapa dengannya?",tanya Eragon  
"Dia telah bangkit",jawab Hermione  
"Bella,ada hal yang lebih penting menyangkut nyawamu",ucap Alice  
"Volturi mencarimu,dan ingin membunuhmu!",ucap Jasper  
Aku terhenyak kaget,dan mencoba untuk mengincarku,aku sudah tau lama tentang hal itu.

Sementara itu di London.  
"Morsmorde!",Voldemort mengacungkan wandnya ke itu untuk mengumpulkan para pengikut setianya Death setianya,Lucius Malfoy datang bersama Malfoy,yang merupakan musuh Harry di Hogwarts.  
"Ada apa ya Tuanku?",tanya Lucius  
Para pelahap maut yang lain juga terlihat disana seperti Belatrix Lestrange,Fenrir Greyback sang manusia srigala dan para pelahap maut lainnya.

"Bunuh anak itu sekarang juga!",kata Voldemort.

" ?",tanya Lucius

"Iya,dia harus dibunuh",kata Voldemort

"Sekarang dia ada di Washington DC,Tuanku",kata Draco

"Kita akan kesana,dengan bantuan Galbatorix pasti kita akan menang",Ucap Voldemort

Mereka bertiga beserta pelahap maut lainnya segera ber-Apparate menuju Washington DC.

Sementara itu di Algaesia terjadi kekacauan yang dibuat oleh Galbatorix. Dia dan penunggang Naga mencari Eragon untuk menukarkan nyawa Arya seorang teman dekatnya dengan nyawa Eragon. Galbatorix menginginkan Saphira,naga yang dimilikioleh Galbatorix tetapi Eragon tak mau dengan Galbatorix menyekap Arya,dia yakin pasti Eragon tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Galbatorix mengirimkan naga suruhannya untuk menyampaikan surat kepada Eragon.

"Pergilah,dan berikan ini pada Eragon",perintahnya pada naga kepercayaannya.

Naga itupun segera pergi ke Washington untuk menyampaikan surat pada di hutan yang terletak di belakang rumah Eragon,Naga itu mengaum menyerupai seekor srigala sebagai isyarat.

Eragon yang saat itu berada di dalam rumahnya mendengar suara itu dan mengajak Kami tuk menuju hutan yang terletak di belakang rumahnya.

"Grrrh..",sambil melemparkan surat pada Eragon.

Eragon memugut surat tersebut dan ia terdiam karena kaget mendapat surat dari mendapat giliran untuk membacanya.

"Arya dalam bahaya!",kata Eragon

"Arya? Siapa dia?",tanya Edward

"Dia temanku,dia seorang putri Elf",kata Eragon

"Dia seseorang yang aku kenal saat itu bukan? Saat perayaan Natal di kampus?",tanya Edward

"Kau benar sekali!",jawabku

Kami menyusun rencana untuk menghadapi Galbatorix,dan masalah tentang Volturi yang ini semakin rumit ketika dikabarkan Voldemort dan para Death Eater sedang mengacau di Washington.

Eragon meminta Edward,Alice,Jasper dan Ron untuk menemaninya ke Algaisea

Mereka berempat segera menaiki Saphire,naga milik aku,Hermione,dan Harry tetap berada di rumah dan Harry melindungiku dari Volturi yang sedang mencariku.  
"Bella,tetaplah disini denganku jangan jauh dariku",kata Harry  
Memang,aku dan Harry sama-sama saling mencintai,namun kami belum berani untuk menjalin hubungan.  
"Kalian ini,ini sedang gawat!",ucap Hermione  
"Aku tau !",ucapku dengan nada sedih

Aku memeluk Harry dengan erat,sementara itu kulihat Hermione masuk ke dalam memandangiku dengan ketenangan dalam diriku,dan hingga saat ini jarak wajahku semakin dekat dengan mencium bibirku,aku hanya terpejam dan semenit kemudian dia melepaskannya dan kembali memelukku.

"Jangan jauh dariku,aku akan melindungimu Bella",ucap Harry

Aku menangis didalam dekapan Harry,Aku merasa tenang dan hanyut di dalam suasana.

Sementara itu,Volturi membuat kerusuhan di Washington DC,mendatangi setiap tempat di sudut kota yang biasa aku datangi bersama teman-temanku.

"Diamana Dia berada?",tanya Aro kepada Marcus

"Sudah sejauh ini kita mencari gadis itu!",teriak Marcus

"Dia berada di sebuah tempat yang tidak kita ketahui",kata Jane

Mereka berempat kembali mencariku dengan bantuan para vampire immortal dan pengikutnya. Membunuh setiap gadis yang lewat di depan kehjam dan tak berperikemanusiaan dengan membunuh manusia-manusia itu.

Sementara itu,Voldemort dan pengikut setianya mengacau di Washington dan kelompoknya bertemu dengan kelompok Volturi.

"Siapa kalian?",tanya Caius

"Saya Voldemort,kesini ingin mencari yang berada disini",jawab Voldemort

" ?Bukankah dia kekasih Bella?Gadis yang sedang kita cari juga?",tanya Caius pada Jane

"Bagaimana kalau kita bekerjasama untuk menangkap mereka?Bukankah kekuatan kita semakin kuat?",tanya Lucius

"Bagaimana Marcus?",tanya Caius

Marcus terlihat berbincang dengan kelompoknya dan memutuskan setuju dengan tawaran Voldemort.

Mereka segera mengerahkan seluruh anak buahnya untuk mencari Bella.

[skip]

Sementara itu di Algaesia.

Erago,Jasper,Alice dan Ron segera menuju tempat dimana Galbatorik menyekap Arya.

"Eragon !Lihatlah siapa yang sedang berada di hadapanmu?",tanya Galbatorix tersenyum puas

"Lepaskan Arya!",ucap Edward marah sambil maju ke arah Galbatorix.

Edward menunjikan taringnya di hadapan Galbatorix

Terlihat Arya diikat diatas kobaran Api yang tepat berada di bawahnya.

"Eragon,berikan naga itu atau Dia akan aku jatuhkan!",perintah Galbatorix sambil menunjuk Arya

"Eragon jangan lakukan itu!",teriak Arya

Eragon terlihat kebingungan menghadapi ini, Terlihat pengikut Galbatorix sudah menunjukan gelagat yang mencurigakan.

Edward segera bergerak cepat dengan menyerang Galbatorix , sementara itu Saphire menyemburkan apinya ke arah pengikut setia , jasper dan Alice melawan para pengikut lainnya yang berusaha menyerang segera mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan Arya dari Api,tapi di halangi oleh penunggang naga lainnya. Galbatorix dan Edward terlibat pertempuran sengit sampai akhirnya Galbatorix mampu dilumpuhkan oleh Edward dengan sedikit gigitan di lehernya.

Eragon berhasil menyelamatkan Arya dan segera membawanya keluar dari daerah itu, Ron,Edward,Alice dan Jasper segera berlari menyusul Eragon yang sudah terlebih dahulu membawa Arya pergi. Mereka berdua telah lebih dulu menaiki naga,disusul oleh mereka berempat dan terbang kembali menuju Washington.

Sementara itu Voldemort dan Volturi serta pengikut lainnya mulai mendekati rumah Eragon yang terletakdi dekat Hutan.

Eragon dan rombongannya sampai di rumah Eragon dan masuk kedalam rumah. Aku lihat mereka dalam keadaan tegang.

Eragon terhempas di sofa, dan Hermione mendekatinya sambil menyodorkan segelas benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh di antara itu Ron dan Alice terlihat mengobrol berdua. Edward dan Arya terlibat percakapan yang serius.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu Arya",ucap Edward

"Aku takut",kata Arya

"Kau akan aman bersamaku sekarang",kata Edward sambil memeluk Arya

"Bombarda Maxima!",terdengar suara pintu hancur terkena mantera

Harry terkejut dan langsung mengeluarkan wandnya,begitupun dengan Ron dan Hermione.

Sementara itu Eragon,Edward,Alice dan Jasper melindungiku dan Arya.

" !",teriak Voldemort

"Miss Bella rupanya kau disini juga"kata Caius

Aku pun segera mendekatkan tubuhku dibelakang mereka yang melindungiku.

"Jangan ganggu Bella!",teriak Harry

Terjadilah pertempuran antara Voldemort dan pengikutnya dengan Ron,Harry dan Hermione sementara itu pertempuran juga terjadi antara Keluarga Cullen dengan Volturi. Sementara Aku dan Arya dibawa oleh Eragon pergi meninggalan tempat itu,namun sayang ternyata pasukan Galbatrix datang dan menghadang kami bertiga. Kami benar-benar dalam kondisi terdesak dan kami bertiga berlari menuju rumah Eragon dan terjadilah pertempuran antara Kami bertiga denga pasukan sangat kuat apalagi ditambah dengan adanya pasukan Voldemort,Volturi dan Pelahap maut yang memperdesak keadaan kami semua.

Disaat itu munculah Fleur,Bill,Rosalie dan Ginny yang datang membantu kami semua.

Bill merupakan suami Rosalie sementara Fleur adalah kekasih Jasper dan Ginny adalah istri dari Emmet Cullen.

Pertempuran terjadi sangat sengit hingga pada akhirnya Voldemort dapat dikalahkan oleh Harry Potter berkat bantuan Ginny Weasley yang merupakan adik dari Ron persatu para pelahap maut itu pergi karena Voldemort sudah musnah,terlihat Lucius , Draco dan Bellatrix yang tersenyum geram pada kami semua.

Sementara itu,Volturi sulit dikalahkan karena mereka dibantu oleh vampire immortal yang memiliki kekuatan besar. Dengan bantuan Fleur,Bill dan Emmet Cullen mereka pun berhasil dikalahkan dan mereka melarikan diri ke dalam hutan.

Hingga akhirnya Galbatorix dan pengikutnya pun bisa dipukul mundur oleh kami semua,dan mereka mengakui kehebatan kami.

Saat itupun di sekitar tempat kami bertempur terlihat sangat kacau,di tambah dengan rumah Eragon yang sedikit hancur akibat mantera-mantera yang di rapalkan oleh Voldemort beserta pelahap maut lainnya.

[skip]

Terlihat Edward memeluk Arya,dan Harry mendekatiku serta kembali memelukku dengan cintanya. Kulihat Ron sedang mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan Alice.

"Aku ingin terus seperti ini denganmu Bella",ucap Harry

"Aku juga Harry",jawabku

"I Love You my little Angel,"bisik Harry sambil mencium keningku.

Dan akhirnya kami semua hidup bahagia. Ron dengan Alice,Jasper dengan Fleur,Bill dengan Rosalie,Emmet Cullen dengan Ginny,Eragon dengan Hermione,Sementara Edward dengan Aku,Bella dengan Harry yang akan menikah bulan peristiwa itu,kami hidup tanpa adanya gangguan dari Voldemort,Galbatorix dan Volturi lagi


End file.
